Just Me and the Moon
by Kaygi
Summary: Yusuke needs some time to think, to reflect on all that has happened in his life. He goes to a secluded spot one night. He let's his thoughts wander... after all, it is just him and the moon... Oneshot.


**A/n**- I came up with the idea for this one-shot while I was listening to some music and I just thought I'd go with it... Tell me what you think.

**Summary**: Yusuke needs some time to think, to reflect on all that has happened in his life. He goes to a secluded spot one night. He let's his thoughts wander... after all, it is just him and the moon... One-shot.

**__**

Just Me and the Moon

The car door to the blazing red convertible slammed shut. He pushed the button on the key chain. The headlights cast a silhouette of his tall, slender figure on the black pavement as they flashed, signaling that the car was locked.

Yusuke turned away from the car and started up the dirt path. The sound of stones and small pebbles moving was heard under his feet as he walked. He passed by the shaggy, dark outlines of dense trees and brush.

A few more minutes went by. He pushed back the last few trees and came to open space, an open cliff to be exact. He slowly made his way up the inclining mass of rock.

Once he was on top of the rocky cliff, he looked out at the scene spread out before him. The dark blue, ocean water met the darkened sky right at the horizon. A reflection of the moon glistened on the rippling water. As a cool breeze blew in, Yusuke's chocolate brown hair flew back and out of his face. He took in a deep breath and caught a whiff of salty sea air. The view was breathtaking...

This had always been and forever would be his favorite place to come and relax. Whenever he needed to clear his mind, he knew that with one breath of the ocean's air, he would feel cleansed, renewed.

Normally, this place would be his salvation from all of the pressing decisions and harsh judgment of the world around him. At the moment, nothing was really wrong in his life. In fact, things were great. On this particular night, he had just come to contemplate.

Many thoughts of his past and his future had been swimming around in his mind all week. Yusuke leaned back and laid down on the rocky surface with his hands resting behind his head. He looked up into the black sky, lit only by the moon and the sprinkling of stars. Right away, he spotted the Big Dipper and Orion with his three-star belt.

How had the constellations come to be? Had God purposely placed them in that order for a reason? Or was an old astronomer just clever enough to connect the dots into an ingenious design? It reminded him of his life in a way.

Had everything in his life been planned out from the start? He would die, become Spirit Detective, save countless lives on every mission with the Reikai Tantei, become a demon, but then settle back down into the life of a human. Or had things messed up from the start, but had somehow worked out a way to end up right? So many questions, so very few answers.

Yusuke mentally smacked himself in the face. He was being ridiculous. How could he be questioning all of the things he had been through the past 6 years? The point was that things had had a good outcome and that was all that mattered, right? He still couldn't help wondering what would have happened if he hadn't died while saving that little kid... What if he hadn't even saved that little boy?

He remembered the day he had become a ghost and had met Botan. She had told him that his death had pretty much been pointless. The kid was supposed to have survived without his help. But if he hadn't died, he never would have been a Spirit Detective...

Being Spirit Detective had given him the power to control people's fates, the world's fate. If he had screwed up on one mission, especially the one against Sensui, the world today would have been completely different. Who knew if it would even exist! With great power had come great responsibilities. It was from that job he had learned many life lessons and he had grown up, both mentally and physically. Becoming Spirit Detective had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

He hated to think what would have happened if he never had been given all of that power and responsibility. The mere idea made him shift nervously as he lay sprawled out on the cliff. He would probably have turned out to be a useless punk living on the streets or living with his mother. What a waste of space on Earth he would have been... He was glad he had been of some use.

Yusuke slowly sat up again and crossed his legs Indian style. Something hit him. If he had never died, Keiko never would have kissed him! They might never have gotten together either. This really stunned him. He lifted his left hand and looked at the golden band around his ring finger. He smiled to himself.

It had been at that very spot, that very cliff, that he had taken Keiko to 2 years ago. He had bent down on one knee and proposed. She had said yes and 6 months later, they were in wedded bliss. Thank God he had become a Spirit Detective!

He looked out at the horizon once more. The moon was fading. The sky was turning pink with the start of a new day. Yusuke knew, like the moon, he would have to go back home soon. He had a wife and a growing child waiting for him.

After taking in one last, rejuvenating breathe of the misty, salty air, he got up and headed back up the path. As he walked, he began to feel more sure of himself. There was something special about the moon that always helped him feel better. Everything was right. Everything in his life had taken him to the good position he was in now.

Yusuke opened the door to his red convertible and got in. He turned the keys in the ignition and listening to the running motor. He didn't have to go back home. He could stay in his secret spot in peace... But he wanted to go back home. It was where he belonged. He wanted to live the life he had worked hard for. Pressing his foot on the accelerator, he then sped off into the distance, back home and back to reality with more confidence than ever.

**-The End-**

**A/n**- Please go a review now! Hope you liked it...


End file.
